Various types of target devices for toilets or urinals have been employed in the past. Such target devices have been found useful in facilitating the toilet training of small children, improving the sanitation in public rest rooms, and as general amusement devices.
Some such target devices are coated with water resistant materials. These water resistant materials adversely impact the biodegradability of the target devices and thus are environmentally undesirable.
In addition, a growing problem is the increasing volume of disposable diapers in landfills. The diapers are not readily biodegradable and have accumulated at a surprising rate.
Further, many preschool programs require that children be potty trained. Thus, it would be helpful for children to be potty trained when they are old enough to benefit from appropriate preschool programs.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a target device which is entertaining, water-dispersible, and easily useable in all types of urinals, toilets, or children's potty chairs.